


Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

by snarkstark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Stony - Freeform, alternative universe, florist!steve, flower shop au, stony fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: Everything was actually decently calm until he walked in."I need your least obnoxious but best-looking bouquet as fast as humanly possible. Please."-The one where Steve is a florist and Tony admires more than his flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote very quickly. It was inspired by some art I saw on @hellyestony 's account on insta, so check 'em out! :)

Everything was actually decently calm until he walked in. Steve was patiently organising and arranging flowers in neat bouquets - prom season meant that he was hit by a tidal wave of simple but sometimes weird orders. The florist didn't mind, however, as teenagers very rarely cared about one stalk being a millimetre too long, or one petal missing. Listening to his music, which was absolutely incredible, no matter how much Bucky insulted it, he worked quietly and mused about why Orchids, especially exotic dendrobium orchids, seemed to be the number one choice these days. Then again, he couldn't deny how beautiful they were. 

The blond was startled out of his thoughts when his door was pushed open hastily, and a man wearing sunglasses and looking panicked strode in. He glanced at Steve, pulling off his shades fluidly to reveal eyes the colour of dark honey before he said, "I need your least obnoxious but best-looking bouquet as fast as humanly possible. Please." Steve stared at him, stunned for a moment. First of all, because of his abrupt and hurried attitude and secondly, because he was gorgeous. The other obviously thought he was staring at him in a more "What the fuck did you just say?" Kind of way, because he sighed in frustration and started to elaborate. "I need flowers for a woman that's going to be even angrier with me if I flaunt my billions, but needs to know how pathetically sorry I am and how much I will literally forget to sleep and eat and die without her scheduling." He said bluntly, causing Steve to burst out laughing. 

"You sure are one for dramatics, Mister." He teased.  
"Hey! Don't laugh at my pain, hot stuff, all of that was true." The shorter man replied, pouting. Fighting back a blush at the nickname, Steve looked downwards and rolled his eyes. "Billions? Sure. And shouldn't you not be flirting when your Missus is mad?" He pointed out, setting his bouquet to the side and raising his eyebrows with a disapproving look. He looked affronted when the other simply laughed. "Yes, billions. I am a billionaire. Though judging by this music, I'm going to assume you don't recognise me. Oh, and she's not my Missus. More like boss and extremely scary older sister hybrid. So, flowers please. As fast as possible." 

Steve stared again, processing the information. Realising he was being a jerk for treating the guy differently just because he was rich, he shrugged himself out of it and started thinking about how to make the perfect bouquet for him. After all, having this guy come back couldn't possibly be a bad thing. "How long do I have, Mr....?"  
"Stark. Tony Stark." Tony flashed him a million dollar smile and though it took his breath away, there was something slightly fake about it. "Am I being a dick if I give you half an hour?" His customer asked, brown eyes wide with hope.  
"Absolutely. You can wait there if you haven't got anywhere else to be, Mr Billionaire." Steve gave in instantly; how could he resist?  
"You are a lifesaver." Tony crooned, retreating to one of the few chairs Steve had and flopping down on it. 

It was hard to work when he could feel the rich man's gaze on him, which only flickered away to admire the flowers positioned carefully around the store. True to his word, Steve was done twenty-five minutes later, gesturing for the brunet to come over and look at them. "They're absolutely perfect." He breathed, a much more real smile blessing his face. He was achingly beautiful, really.  
"Yeah?" Steve asked casually as if serving gorgeous billionaires was something he did every day. He leant over the counter to tuck a small flower behind Tony's ear, feeling bold. Fuck, his hair was soft and dark and - Steve was so gay, God these were they gayest thoughts he'd had in his whole life.  
"Thank you," Tony's eyes briefly dropped to his name tag, "Steve. You're wonderful." Then his client winked at him, placed a stupid amount of cash on the table and swept out. 

It was two weeks before he saw him again. 

This time the perfectly fitting suit - which looked like it cost more than Steve earned in a year - had been replaced by tight-fighting jeans and a band shirt. Honestly, that was just unfair. There was no possible way that he could somehow look just as hot (if not more so than before), "Hey, blondie," He greeted, wrinkling his nose slightly, "Elvis?" He questioned the music choice with a mildly grossed out expression, pretending to throw up.  
"You can't just walk into a man's shop and insult his music, Mr Stark." Steve complained, but he was grinning, "Elvis is classic. Can't beat stuff like this."  
"I wish I could beat music like this, with a baseball bat."  
"That wouldn't even be possible."  
"Sheet music."  
"Touche." Steve shook his head, grinning at Tony's determination to be right, "Do you actually want anything or are you just here to bully me?" The florist teased him, resting his chin in his hands and watching him. 

"Yes. I need graveyard flowers. Something that will last." Stark said softly, his mask very resolutely up and refusing to show any emotion. "She liked white flowers." Steve didn't comment, didn't think Tony wanted him too, just carefully reached across the table and tentatively took the billionaire's hand.  
"I'm so sorry, Tony."  
"Don't be, it was a long time ago."

Steve let it go when he felt the brunet tense up, deciding to get to work on his wreath instead. "You wanna talk about it, Mr Billionaire?" He asked cautiously, looking at him with open blue eyes.  
"No thanks. You're a florist, not a therapist, right?" Tony replied, looking a little guilty. Steve felt sad that the other man was refusing purely because he didn't want to burden Steve with it. 

Stark stayed standing this time, pretending to look bored while Steve worked, but he could feel the way his eyes kept flickering to his work when he thought the bigger man wouldn't notice. He did. It was actually pretty cute. 

When he was finished, he boxed it up carefully so it wouldn't get damaged in travel. "Here, all done."  
"My hero," Tony replied with a smirk picking up a box and leaving the same amount of obscene money as before.  
"This is ridiculous, Tony." Steve protested.  
"And so am I. You can't force me to take it back!" The billionaire replied childishly, sticking his tongue out. "Thanks, Steve!" He called over his shoulder as he left the store, leaving the blond to simply stare after him with an amused smile. 

God, he was like a hurricane. 

Steve sulked for a while at how short their second encounter was, allowing himself to close up the store early since he had earned more than enough due to Tony. He called Bucky to complain about how tragically unfair his life was. They made some dinner plans, meaning that Steve could distract himself from Tony by eating atrocious amounts of pizza. Worked every time. 

The third time Steve saw Tony was by far his favourite. He'd actually looked into who he was, which shocked him beyond belief. The guy was a fucking genius. He couldn't lie - his heart sank when the man rushed in, waving his arms dramatically and proclaiming, "I need a huge bouquet that screams, 'I'm so fucking gay for you and we should date'!" The guy seemed so excited, that there was obviously someone very special in mind. And Tony was gay? That meant he almost had a chance. 

"Yeah?" He tried to sound excited, "Who's the lucky guy?"  
"Well, he's very talented and absolutely stunning. Makes it hard to look away from him. I find every excuse to visit him, which is less than I'd like. I think he's positively adorable and much too good for me, but I'm going to do my very best to take him to dinner and make a good impression. Here's to hoping he says yes." Steve nodded, managing a smile just because of how adorably excited the usually calm billionaire was. He took his time making the perfect bouquet, because he knew that Tony deserved to be happy. "All done, Mr Stark."  
"Tony." He corrected, taking the bouquet and holding it to his chest proudly. "It's perfect, Steve. You're perfect. So?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, confused. "So what?"  
Tony grinned and offered up the bouquet, "Wanna get dinner with me?"  
The florist burst out laughing and accepted the flowers, "You asshole!"  
"Were you jealous?" The brunet drawled, offering a hand when Steve ducked under the counter.  
"Yes." He admitted, leaning down to press a kiss to Tony's hair. 

Tony laced their fingers together and tugged him towards the door. "Now?" He asked hopefully, all soft smiles and doe eyes, leaving Steve helpless but to agree, The other man already had him wrapped around his finger. Holding his flowers in one hand, and Tony in the other, the florist grinned to himself. He had strong feelings that flowers were no longer going to be the prettiest thing that was going to be in his store.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments feed my soul.


End file.
